ShadowRade
by Cenobite829
Summary: Part of Zen's Rade contest. Robbie is a superhero that must give up his love for the greater good.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious.

**A/N:** This is my entry for Zen's Rade contest. Hope you like it and please Read and Review.

Two men slide through the quiet house. They had pulled jobs like this all the time. Case the place, wait for the family to be gone, and take everything worth anything. While they had been doing this for years in the past few years it has become far more dangerous. Three years ago the first Supers appeared. Now living a life of crime had a very real possiblity of becoming dangerious. Like right now.

"I don't think you two are the new cleaning crew." A voice rang out form behind them. Spinning around they saw a figure in a jet black body suit with a half mask that shows a very short haircut at the top of it. The guys looked terrified. Before they could move the man knocked them out and called the cops. He then turned and stepped into a pool of shadows and vanished.

The man slides through the Shadow Realm and thinks about how much the world had changed in the past three years. Just three short years ago the Super Slapshot appeared in New York. A man born with the ability to swing his arms so fast he could slap bullets out of the air. Soon others arrived, some heroes while others were villians. For the man, who seemed to get younger as his costume faded away, it was two years ago that he made his debut. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he arrived in his room. Stepping out of a shadow the now teenager boy slide into his bed and passed out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robbie Shapiro walked into Hollywood Arts with his forever present dummy Rex in his arms. He saw his friends and smiled to them as he walked up. The first one he talked to was Cat. Cat was a happy red head that was odd but really cool. With her were Andre and Tori two of his other friends. Andre was a singer/songwriter who was also a talented musician too. Tori was his best friend and as of last week his girlfriend. She was a great singer in her own right and her best songs were written by Andre. As they chatted the last two members of their little group walked up. The first was Beck. He was a tall good looking guy that most of the ladies at Hollywood Arts wanted to go out with. The reason he wasn't on the market was beside him. Her name was Jade and unknown to everyone she was Robbie's reason for breathing.

Robbie and Jade had known each other since kindergarden and were at one time best friends. They were even going to go out together until two years ago. Two years ago Robbie seemed to change. He became weird and seemed to hate most of the things he used to love, like singing with Jade or acting. His talent in both of these areas seemed to go down hill and he started carrying his dummy every where, even going so far as to treat it like a real person. Jade got sick of his behavior and started being cruel to him. She didn't know that he still loved her and still wished that could be his arm around her everyday.

The rest of school was normal for Robbie. Most people ignored him and those who didn't flat out ignore him were mean to him. After school they went over to Tori's and hung out. All night Robbie was only on the fringe of the group. At about nine he left and not one of them seemed to notice. He sighed and walked down the street until his phone went off. Looking at the screen he saw a certian symbol. A smile spreads along his face as he starts to run. Rex slips from his fingers and vanishes before he hits the ground. His 5'8" thin frame swells and is soon 5'11" and very muscular. His hair goes from a jewfro to a high and tight. His glasses vanished and his brown eyes turned almost black. He ran under a streetlight and stepped into a shadow. He then vanished from sight.

Once in the Shadow Realm he quickly formed his costume, a black body suit with a half mask and cape, and ran along to where he was needed. In the Shadow Realm he was master and could use it to get to any shadow in the world. Soon he emerged by the cops as a super. He was standing in front of jewelry store.

"ShadowRaid good to see you." The head detective said. Robbie nodded and stood beside him. He had to not chuckle when ever anyone said is name. They all thought it was spelled Raid like a raid on a home or crime. Actually it was spelled Rade because it was the sign of what he wanted most in this world but could never have.

"What do we have?" His voice seemed to drop an octave. The detective sighed as he pulled out a file.

"A low level Super. Calls himself Sonasphere. Wants money and free passage out of the city. Thought this was more up your alley then ShortShock." the detective said. Robbie nodded but before he could say anything they heard what sounded like a scream. Turning his head he saw what looked like a bubble of distorted space. Suddenly it popped an a wave of sonic energy slammed into the cop cars. Robbie dives into a shadow after making sure everyone was ok so he can go after this guy.

Inside a tall blond man watched the cops scramble around as he charged another sonic orb. He discovered this gift not to long ago but decided to hell with being a hero. Heroes get nothing to show for it. They fight and die for worthless people. Not him though. He will survive and get rich.

"Boss that was great. Next time aim for the SWAT van." One of the gang members behind him said. He nodded and continued to charge the orb. They were all so intent on the cops they never noticed the guy in the back of the shop get pulled into a shadow. Nor did they notice two more guys getting taken out the same way. Finally it was just Sonasphere and two other guys. Robbie stepped out into the light and cleared his throat. All three of them spun around to see a man in black.

"Gentlemen I have things I much rather be doing right now so please give up." He said with a smile. Sonasphere launched his orb at the hero. Robbie dove behind a near by display case right as the orb went off. As the dust settled Sonasphere chuckled and motioned for one of his henchmen to go check on the surely dead hero. The guy rounded the corner and didn't see anyone.

"Boss he's gone." He said looking at Sonasphere. Suddenly he was pulled down into the shadows behind the display case. Sonasphere and his last henchmen looked terrified as the other man suddenly flew out of a shadow on the wall. He flew across the room and slammed hard into the wall on the other side. Sonasphere was sweating as he started to charge an orb.

"Keep him off of me!" He yelled to his other minion. The guy shook his head and took off. As he ran by the door an arm shot out and slammed him hard in the chest. The minion flew in a full flip and landed unconscience. As fast as the arm appeared it vanished into the shadows. Sonasphere was still charging his orb but he was looking around terrified. Suddenly Robbie's voice seemed to come out of every shadow.

"I told you I have things to do tonight but no you had to keep fighting. Do you really thing you could beat me? Me the master of shadows! I am ShadowRade! Prepare to face your nightmares!" His voice was dark and menacing. Sonasphere paniced and dropped the sphere at his feet. Due to his fear he didn't direct the blast and he was thrown backward. ShadowRade leapt out of a shadow and caught Sonasphere. He then turned in the air and slammed him into the ground hard enough to knock him out. All the cops watched as ShadowRade smiled and left into a shadow. They moved in to collect the thieves as Robbie watched them from the Shadow Realm.

The Shadow Realm was a place where every shadow in the world connected. From there he could get to anywhere on the planet as long as there was a shadow. He walked down a path he stopped at a familiar place. On the other side of the shadows was Jade West. He sighed and reached out his hand. It caused the shadow to mimic his hand and gently carress her. She let out a moan and said something that froze his heart.

"Oh Robbie...Robbie don't leave me..." She muttered. A tear slide down her face and before he could stop himself he was in her room and setting her in his lap. He lightly brushed her hair as she started to stir. She looked up at him but she didn't start away. She was looking at the Robbie of her dreams, strong and powerful.

"I am here Jade." He whispered in his deeper voice. She wraps him up in a hug and started to cry again.

"Robbie why don't you love me? What did I do? Tell me and I'll change." She said clinging to him. Robbie gently rubbed her back.

"You did nothing wrong Jade. I love you with all of my heart but I can't be with you. I can't make you happy." He said to her. She answered him by kissing him hard and deep. Robbie was stunned only for a second before kissing her back. When her tongue brushed his lips he opened them eagerly. Their tongues tried to taste every inch of the others mouth at they made out. Her hands slid along his muscled chest and abs. His hands slid down and squeezed her ass. She moaned into his mouth and after a few minutes she looked into his eyes.

"Please I know this is just a dream but make me happy. Take this body as yours tongiht." She said taking off her top. Robbie's breathing stopped as he looked at her full chest. He reached out with a shaky hand and lightly carressed her pale tit. She moaned and pulled his hand on to her breast fully. Robbie get bolder and starts to massage and pull on her nipples as he kisses her again. Their kiss had more and more passion as Robbie simply removed his suit leaving him nude. Jade moans into his mouth as she feels his bare skin. Soon they lose themselves to passion.

Robbie takes the time to taste every inch of her skin, taking his time on her full breasts. When he got to her dripping slit he took a nice long lick. She gasped and arched her back to get his tongue farther into her pussy. He started to lick her clit while sliding a finger inside of her and pistioning nice and slow. Jade loses herself and with one hand pushes his face into her pussy while the other pulls at her nipples. Robbie kept going not slowing or stopping just getting faster and faster. Before she knew it she was hitting her first orgasm. She screamed his name as he lapped up her juices. Once she came off of the high he slide up her body and kissed her again. As they shared a passionate kiss he rubbed his hard cock along her slit. She looked into his eyes and he slowly slid into her. She was in heaven as he took slow delibrate stroke, each one bottoming out in her. He nipped at her neck and she moaned and reached up and lightly scratched down his back. This elected a groan out of him and he sped up his thrusts. Before he knew it she flipped him over and started riding on top as he sucked on her nipples. It soon becomes too much for Jade and a second orgasm rocks her. Unable to hold back himself Robbie soon follows and fills her with his seed. They collapse on each other unable to move. Robbie kisses her neck and slowly slides her off of him. Getting up he looks at her one last time.

"I love you Jade. I always will. Please remember that." He said, fighting back the tears. Jade looked at him and nodded.

"I love you too Robbie. Always." She said as she sets her head back on the pillow and falls into a peaceful slumber. Robbie turned and walked into a shadow and left. His tears came readily as he walked home. He had just made love to the woman he loved but to her it was all a dream.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning Robbie sat on the roof of the school as he looked down at the students. He felt so alone this morning after last night. Unfortunetly it was yet another reminder of what he gave up to be a hero. If he had never gotten his powers he would have been with his love, spending everynight he could with her and not fighting lame assholes like last night. He had to ask himself again if it was worth it. Was it worth all he sacrificed to keep them all safe from the likes of Sonasphere, Jaguar Priest, and Dr. Cold? Was it worth all the secrets and the negative looks and knowing how much he was hurting Jade? He never told her because he didn't want her to worry about him every time he went out as ShadowRade. Also he could not risk anything happening to her because it may hurt him. Looking down he saw Jade, Beck, Cat, Tori, and Andre walk in. Smiling down at his friends he had to say yes. It had to be to keep them safe. He was just about to head in, the illusions that were his daily look taking hold, when he heard an explosion. Spinning he saw a column of smoke rising into the morning sky. Turning he pulled the morning shadows into his costume. Running he lept off the roof and dove into another shadow. His communicator went off.

"ShadowRaid. Dr. Cold is back and he has some back up. I am sending you the corridanates." It was Decative Vega. Robbie smiled before answering back.

"On my way." He said as he went to make the world safe for truth, justice, love, and most improtantly Jade. Just knowing she was safe made all of this worth it.

**A/N: Here is my Rade story. I know it isn't much Rade but I wanted to do something different. So here is a deal. If I get just 10 reviews I will do a real story with this concept. So let me know if you would like that dear readers. **


End file.
